Faith
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: "Thank you for having Faith in me..."


As I finished watching Dean's match on RAW, I wasn't going to sit here and lie to myself, I was terrified of Dean's upcoming match with Seth on Sunday, sure he's a natural to these kinds of matches, and he was in CZW for Pete's sake! But something was telling me that the upcoming Hell in a Cell match was going to end in disaster for Dean

I hoped to God I was just having a paranoid moment

So, I did something I haven't done in years, I prayed.

Thankful that I was alone in Dean's locker room, I actually got on my knees and with my hands clasped together in front of me; I looked up to the ceiling and began to pray out loud

"God, forgive me for not talking to You in a long time, but please, if you can hear me, I'm begging You, please protect Dean this Sunday, I'm grateful that You've taken good care for him so far and I'm beyond grateful that You placed him in my way, but this horrible feeling I have within me won't leave me alone, so God I am here on my knees, asking for Your help, I love this man more than my own life, help Dean get through this match in one piece, I don't care if he wins or loses, I just want him to come back to me, Seth will stop at nothing to hurt Dean, but I'm asking You to protect Dean, I know he won't come out of that match unscathed, but I'm hoping he'll at least leave that match still standing, in Your Name I pray, Amen…"

As soon as I was done praying, I stood up and turned to begin packing mine and Dean's bags for our trip to the next venue when I saw Dean standing by the door, a solemn look on his face

"Dean? You ok?"

Before I could say anything else, he closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me

"Thank you darling, for praying for me, no one's ever done that for me before and yet here you are praying for a piece of shit like me" Dean whispered, tears slowly filling my eyes

"Baby, you are not a piece of shit, it's like you've said before, you make a career out of proving people wrong, and that's exactly what you've done and that's exactly what you're still doing, you're an incredible man who always gives his heart on that ring for the fans, I am beyond proud of you Dean Ambrose, I have seen you go through hell when we were poor kids trying to make it out of Cincinnati, and here we are, finally living our dream, I'm a WWE Diva and you're the most popular WWE Super Star, we gave our blood, sweat and tears for this and now we finally made it"

I smiled even though I was a teary mess, Dean grinned and wiped my tears before he leaned in and kissed me gently

"I love you Allie, and I know you're scared of what may happen when Hell in a Cell rolls around, but I give you my word, I will come out of that cage victorious and I'll make sure Seth Rollins regrets the day he decided to turn his back on us"

"Believe That!" I added, to which Dean responded by stretching his fist out and I joined in, bumping my fist into his before I wrapped my arms around him

Dean led me to the nearby couch and sat down, while I just curled up on his lap and buried my face in his neck, his arms wrapped protectively around me

"I have faith in you Dean, always will" I whispered

(Sunday Night, Hell in A Cell 2014)

I was backstage in his private locker room with Dean as he prepared himself for his match with Seth, I kept myself a safe distance from him, knowing he was in full concentration mode and I didn't want to be a bother

Moments later, a stagehand came into the locker room and told him that his match was next and that he was needed at the Gorilla

"I'll be there in a bit" Dean said to the guy and the stagehand nodded then left

"This is it, the match you've been wanting for four months is now here" I told him, trying really hard not to let my nerves get the best of me

"Finally I get my revenge on Seth; it's been a long time coming" Dean replied, leaning his forehead against mine

"Please be careful Dean, don't do anything reckless" I pleaded

"Don't worry your pretty little head Allie; I'll be as careful as I can" Dean smiled and kissed me before he began walking out to the Gorilla

"I have to go; I'll see you when I get back"

"Okay, I love you Ambrose, be sure to give Seth a beating for me and Roman okay?" I joked, trying to ignore the uneasiness I felt

"Sure thing doll, I love you too"

And just like that, he went off to finally finish this feud with Seth Rollins once and for all

"_Dios mío, cuídame a Dean por favor_" (My God, please take care of Dean)

I wasn't sure if I should watch the match or not, but I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to see how Dean did in the match, so I left the locker room and went to the nearby monitor room to watch the fight.

I was a bit glad that the room was empty, that way I could try to watch the match without any interruptions, I settled into a nearby couch and watched as Lillian announced Seth first, followed by Dean, then the moment of truth arrived when the Cell started getting lowered

I closed my eyes and hoped that Dean would make it out of this match in one piece

When the bell rang to start the match, I watched intently as both men went at it with fists flying

Then I heard a knock on the door to the monitor room, followed by Brie Bella, Emma, Natalya, and AJ Lee making their way to the room

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dean asked us to keep you company, he didn't want for you to be by yourself" explained Natalya as she and the other Divas made themselves comfortable

"It's okay and thank you girls for being with me" I smiled

We watched the match and so far, Dean was in control of the match, he was tossing Seth around like a sack of potatoes and I was relieved at how Dean owned the match, until Seth gained a bit of momentum by slamming Dean into the cage, I winced at the way Seth would run Dean's face over the cage

"Come on Dean" I whispered, trying to calm my nerves

"Kick some Rollins ass, Ambrose!" I heard Emma shriek, causing the girls to laugh at her

"Sorry, I got a bit excited" the Aussie replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment

"We noticed" laughed Natalya

When our attention was back on the monitor, I noticed that Dean's forehead had been busted open and blood was starting to show

My worries increased when I heard Kane's music come on and the corporate demon began to make his way to the ring, distracting the referee

"Shit, that freak is going to make sure Seth wins again" Brie groaned, running her hands through her hair

Seth then grabbed his Money in the Bank briefcase and slammed it into Dean's head when the referee wasn't looking; opening Dean's injury more and blood was now spilling out of Dean's head like it was a fucking river

Kane attacked the referees that were looking on from outside the cage before he made his way into the ring and closed the steel door behind him; he choke slammed the referee that was inside the ring and gave Seth a malicious grin before they both started attacking Dean

Kane took something out of his pocket, and what he pulled out terrified me

It was a medium sized razor blade, he then slid the blade on the side of Dean's head, making blood gush out

"Kane's a sick fuck" Emma seethed, watching on as Kane licked Dean's blood off his hands

I couldn't stand watching the assault anymore, so I stood to leave, but Natalya held me back

"I know it's tough to watch, but you need to, you can't keep running away every time at the sight of blood, you said so yourself, Dean used to be in matches much more brutal than this and he would always come out fine, right?"

"Yeah" I muttered

"So I need you to be a big girl and watch this match through, can you do that?" asked Natalya

"Yes"

"If you believe in Dean, if you truly love him, stay here" Natalya said

And that's what I did; I stayed and watched the match

"Thank you, Nat"

"Anytime, Amiga"

I watched as Kane grabbed a steel chair and began slamming the chair against Dean's back while Seth kept on kicking him

Tears rimmed my eyes as I saw how bloody and bruised Dean was, and the feeling only intensified when Randy Orton's music came on and he started walking down the ramp as well

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" AJ shouted

"Oh God, he's going to help Kane and Seth finish Dean off" I told myself

The referees were still unconscious and they couldn't stop Randy from making his way into the cage

Seth and Kane smiled as they watched Randy eyeing Dean's motionless body, then out of nowhere, Randy turned and gave Kane a brutal RKO, Seth's smile quickly disappearing

"What the hell just happened?" I heard Emma ask Brie

"I'm not sure myself" Brie said

Seth got in Randy's face demanding to know what his problem was, when Randy just grinned and RKO'ed Seth as well

"Holy shit" I gasped

I watched on as Dean finally started to move around, when he came to, he saw the bodies of Kane and Seth lying in the ring, he then noticed Randy standing above him, he tried to back away, but Randy dragged him towards Seth's limp body and placed him on top, then Randy grabbed the referee that was choke slammed and motioned for him to make the three count

The referee crawled towards Dean and made the count

1… 2… 3!

"Oh my God!" Brie shrieked

"Randy just helped Dean win the match" I told myself, Dean was helped to his feet by Randy, who said nothing and just walked away from him

Dean looked at all the chaos that was made, before he passed out from the obvious blood loss

"I'm going to see him" I said, quickly making my way over to the ring

When I made my way to the gorilla, I saw Randy making his way towards me

"Randy, I don't know what happened out there, but thank you" I said

"I did what I thought was best for business" Randy replied, winking at me before he kept on walking

When I ran down the ramp, I could hear the fans cheer, the medical staff was already there looking after Dean, cleaning him up, but Dean tried to push them away

I jumped into the ring and held Dean's body close to me

"Please baby, let the doctors look at you" I pleaded with him

"Allie?"

"Yeah babe, it's me, you scared the hell out of me" I sighed, gently moving some of his hair away from the big gash that was on his forehead

"I'll let them look me over, but help me walk backstage, I'll let them look me over when we're in the back" Dean said

I nodded and told the two doctors that were looking him over to help me get him up and assist him out of the ring to the back

As me and the doctors helped Dean walk out of the ring, Dean looked at me

"Sorry about the blood"

I smiled a bit

"That's the least of my worries now, I'm just glad you're okay and in one piece"

When we were on the top of the ramp, Dean asked for me to help him turn around to face the fans

I did as he asked, and he then raised his arm in victory, making the fans mark out, they all stood and cheered, the standing ovation Dean got was well deserved

Dean then turned to me and I kissed him, careful not to hurt him, the crowd went insane and started chanting Dean's name and my name, well my ring name actually

Then we hugged and I heard Dean whispering in my ear

"Thank you for having faith in me, Allie"


End file.
